


Morning, love

by Nezulovinghours (Lycoriis)



Series: Stand by me [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Piers has a bad boy reputation to keep up, Post-Game(s), Raihan is the perfect housekeeper, Raihan loves ruining it, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, another fluff yes, i need it in these trying times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23794876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycoriis/pseuds/Nezulovinghours
Summary: A lovely attention to the stone-hearted singer who usually hate them.
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers
Series: Stand by me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710298
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Morning, love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi !  
> Here goes another kbnz fluff !  
> As the last time, this isn't beta'ed and I'll come back to it after a good night to edit any mistakes bc I'm currently running on more coffee cups than hours of sleep  
> Edit : corrected !   
> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated!

The sun was slowly rising, rays of light passing through the half-closed stores, highlighting a sleeping figure in the bed. The slightly open door was letting in a scent of breakfast being made and a light humming. Sounds of cutlery against the plates would sometimes interrupt the singing. A sleepy hand search around for a phone, finally catching it after a few seconds of struggle, approaching it to the face of a man who looked ... anything but happy to wake up.

9:36 am.

Piers yawned before letting his phone fall on the bed, sitting up so he could stretch his arms wildly. He almost immediately went back under the sheets. One or two more hours of sleep couldn’t harm the always-exhausted singer. He had nothing to do today, and he was clearly not going to spend it away from his bed.  
Or so he thought.  
The humming was loud enough to keep him awake. He almost forgot Raihan was here. Thinking about it, he didn’t even went to bed last night ... Had Raihan carried him to the bedroom ? He could have just woken him up, tough.  
_Cute_ , Piers thought. _But cheesy_.  
The singer rolled onto in his back, starring at the ceiling. After a few minutes, Piers sat up again, his gaze analysing the room. Clothes covered the floor, his guitar laying against a shelf full of CDs, an almost full ashtray beside it. His laptop was at the foot of his bed, along with black jeans and a shirt. Raihan’s clothes.

The singer got out of the bed, slipping Rai’s shirt on before walking out of the room. A zigzagoon followed him soon enough, hidden under the bed all this time.

«Hey, buddy» smiled Piers, seeing the small creature between his feet.  
The zigzagoon let its tongue dangle happily out of its mouth, leading Piers to the kitchen where the humming was louder. The singer quickly tied his hair in a lazy bun threatening to give away at any time.  
Obstagoon was, for once, sleeping noisily in the living room adjacent to the kitchen, where Raihan was busy cleaning dishes, two plates of bacon and eggs with fresh berry juice on the table.  
He stopped everything once he heard Piers approaching. Zigzagoon abandoned them to go snuggle against Obstagoon.

«You made breakfast ? Really ?» Piers fixed the plates, arms crossed on his chest.  
«You don’t like it ?~» Raihan stepped closer to Piers, his hands on the singer’s hips. He perfectly knew Piers wasn't the kind to like romantic and sweet things like this but he loved teasing him about it. His boyfriend was too cute trying to deny he liked it.  
«That’s cheesy, mate.» He rolled his eyes, as Raihan lowered his head to kiss him softly. But Piers loved it. The gesture was so genuine it was half too silly and half too pure to dislike the efforts his boyfriend put in all of this. Raihan took time to cook for the both of them when he could have just stayed in bed like he always did.  
Piers finally returned the kiss, caressing Raihan’s cheek.

«Morning, love.»


End file.
